gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:E-113:Xi
bleh My function is not my purpose. My purpose is to complete my function. ~Xi 23:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) # 1. Q) When did you first join the wiki, and what were your reasons for joining? November 10th, 2010. I actually joined via Sonic News Network. I signed up there because of the character battle they had going on, and their welcome message alerted me to SFW. I was really into my fanon then, so I knew I just had to join. # 2. Q) Why did you pick the username "E-113:Xi"? I absolutely adore the E-100 series, with Gamma being my second favourite Sonic character of all time, so it was only fitting that I name myself after them. Xi was simply the most appealing Greek letter to me that wasn't taken. # 3. Q) Who was your very first fan character? Unfortunately, that's almost impossible to say. I've had my fanon for longer than I can remember, and I've no idea who came first. My best guess would be Arc Aungel and Demon Yamato; they came about at around the same time. # 4. Q) What was your favorite Roleplay? Not to too my own horn, I'd have to go with Cosmic Championship. Being the first roleplay I made I was very proud of its success, despite its inactivity problem and eventual death. Overall, it was simply a great way to start. # 5. Q) What single User do you think has had the biggest impact on you? ZeroPath. for sure. He and I have been friends since nearly the beginning, and he really helped me keep my fanon moving. Together we were able to generate some of my (or rather, 'our') best ideas to date. # 6. Q) What about yourself as a User/admin, your characters, and the wiki would you most want to improve? As a user/admin, I'd definitely tried to be more of an active authority figure and caretaker. I've already begun improving my characters, by eliminating the sub-par plot I had established that they were so disgustingly dependant on. For the wiki, I'd definitely try and make things more efficient. Without efficiency, cleanliness and order will be that much more diffuclt to attain. # 7. Q) If you were to create a new Roleplay, what would you do for the plot? I've honestly no idea. Before I left, my roleplay ideas were far too focused on the storyline of Mobius: Next. Now with that gone, I really don't know where I'd go. To be honest, I'd probably try and make a successor to Cosmic Championship. # 8. Q) What series would you most want to see do a crossover with Sonic? Mega Man, of course. It's the only one that's really fitting, and it'll be happening next year in the Archie Comics, so I'm really excited about it. # 9. Q) What's your favorite fan-character on the wiki, excluding your own? I know so many people say it, but I've got to go with Smash. He's just so well done, the perfect example of what a fan character should be. # 10. Q) What's the single worst thing that's ever happened to you during your time on the wiki? My apologies, but I wish to not answer this question. Partly because I'm not entirely sure what the answer would be, and partly because I doubt I'd want to say it if I knew. --[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 02:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC)